


Meka Repairs

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Canon, Cute, D.Va's Meka, F/F, Fixing things, Fluff, Getting Hands Dirty, Girlfriends - Freeform, Kissing, Making Out, Mecha, Mechanics, Muscles, Swearing, Technology, Thirsty Hana "D.Va" Song, repair work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Hana is struggling with trying to fix a problem with her Meka. Her girlfriend Brigitte offers to lend a helping hand. (Mekanic, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 59





	Meka Repairs

Hana threw down her wrench. "Piece of crap!" She shouted, kicking her Meka with her foot. The edge of her boot banged against the Meka's steel frame. Then she regretted her decision as her foot throbbed in intense pain. "Ow! Ok, that was a bad idea."

She groaned. _Language, Hana... this isn't that big of a deal._ Then she sighed, glancing at the still non-functioning Meka. _Okay, yeah it's a big deal._

The guidance system was acting up. And she wasn't sure why. She'd noticed it while she was taking it for a practice flight around the Overwatch base. It hadn't been that major during the flight, since she obviously hadn't crash-landed and been sent to the infirmary.

 _Last thing I need is for it to act up during a mission,_ she thought. She had to nip it in the bud now before the problem became unbearable.

However, as she was now trying to repair the malfunction, things had clearly gotten worse. The failure in the guidance system had clearly spread to some of the other systems on her Meka. She was trying to fix it, but her Meka had never had a failure this bad.

All those years of fighting and flying and now she was grounded. Frustrated, Hana grabbed her wrench and set to work on the repairs again. She wasn't going to rest until this glitch and every other problem it had caused was fixed and she could fight again.

Just as Hana was trying to take apart the rear of the walker again, her girlfriend Brigitte walked into the room, sipping a smoothie. The sight of her eased her a little, though Hana was still stressed. Still, it would be nice to have some company while she suffered through this.

"Hey, Hana, you okay?" Brigitte asked.

Hana groaned. "No... My Meka has a glitch in the system and I don't know what it is."

"What sort of glitch?" Brigitte wondered, walking over to her, putting her drink down on the nearby table.

"Not sure," Hana explained the situation. "Its origin is the guidance system, but it feels like everything else has broken down with it."

Brigitte smiled. "Let me take a look at it. I might not know much about how your Meka works, but I've never met a machine I can't fix."

For the first time in what felt like forever, Hana had hope that her Meka could be fixed. Brigitte has inherited her father's great talent with machines. It was from that shared interest that she and Hana had bonded in the first place... And eventually found love.

"Sure. If anyone can fix it, you can, " Hana stated.

Brigitte took off her jacket and climbed on top of the Meka, picking up a wrench. If it was one thing she hated, it was seeing her girlfriend upset. Plus, she always loved an excuse to get to grips with the advanced systems in Hana's machine.

"Alright, let's see here."

Hana watched, and she couldn't help but notice… had Brigitte always been that buff? Obviously, she was well built for a woman of her background, big bulky arms with a distinctive tattoo on one shoulder, not to mention the chiseled abs poking through her shirt.

 _Whoa... Sometimes I forget how lucky I am to have a girl like her_ , Hana said in her thoughts. Then again, this was probably how Angela felt too everytime she found herself gazing at Fareeha. She figured liking extremely buff, badass women was something they had in common.

Brigitte wiped the sweat from her brow as she managed to pry open the hatch of the Meka and reach inside. Hana was sweating as well, only for different reasons. The more Hana watched her work with those glorious muscles, the more she wanted Brigitte to just pick her up in them and squeeze her.

"Hmmm... it looks like one of the fibre-fuses has blown in the guidance systems processing unit... and the overload spread to the Meka's other systems. I'll replace the fuse and you can do a system reset."

"Uh...say again?"

"Could you get a fuse for me? They're sitting on the bench over there."

"S-Sure," Hana replied, blushing furiously. Come on, Hana, you've been dating her for over six months. You should be more than comfortable with doing this with her. She was just glad she was wearing a cap that she could use to hide her blushing face, though Brigitte was a little oblivious anyway.

She headed to the bench and took out a fuse, climbing on top of the Meka. Brigitte climbed out and reached out, Hana putting the fuse in her hand. She just hoped this would be the end of this. She was very desperate to grab a cold shower right now.

"Okay, here we go." Brigitte leaned down into the cockpit.

Hana tried valiantly to ignore the grunting noises that her girlfriend made, as she installed the new fuse. Some very lewd thoughts went through her mind. Fortunately for Hana, the noises ended as Brigitte was soon successful.

"Ah! There we are!" the Swedish engineer declared. Brigitte pulled out and grinned at her. "Alright, Hana! You just hop in the cockpit and reboot the system. You know how to do that, right?"

"S-Sure," Hana stuttered. "I helped design the OS of this thing after all."

"Fire her up and let's see what happens."

Hana slipped into the cockpit, climbing inside through the rear access hatch. There was the scent of perfume and sweat around the cockpit and controls that Hana found pleasing. Brigitte had a fondness for white citrus body spray. Apparently, Fareeha had introduced it to her.

She turned on the OS, flipped a few switches, and then hit the guidance system button. The holographic heads-up-display appeared in front of her, all the various icons and symbols appearing on the screen in front of her. She grabbed the two control sticks and moved them around.

The Meka took a few steps forwards then backwards, before pulling out its twin cannons for a dramatic pose. It was fixed, and Hana was very relieved.

Hana grinned. "Alright, that's fixed it! You're amazing, babe!"

"Anytime, kitten, " Brigitte said gladly.

The young pilot climbed out of her Meka, sighing as the troubles with her prized machine were finally dealt with. She took off her cap and let her hair free from its ponytail.

Brigitte grinned. "I'm glad it's fixed, Hana."

Hana then blushed softly. "T-Thanks for helping out... I don't know how long it would have been before I'd found that blown fuse and-"

Brigitte put a hand on her shoulder, smiling. "Hey, it's okay. I'm just glad to help the cutest girl in the world."

Gasping softly, Hana's heart melted from Brigitte's sweetness. She couldn't control herself any longer. She suddenly threw her arms around Brigitte, kissing her passionately. Brigitte was surprised, but happily, kissed back, holding Hana closely.

"Mmm...Hana?"

"Mmm, yeah?"

"I'm really sweaty."

"Don't care."

Brigitte laughed. "I love you, Hana Song."

"And I love you."

They kissed again, kissing passionately as Brigitte lifted Hana into her arms. Hana giggled, in awe of Brigitte's great strength and how she loved to show it off. They made out, Brigitte still leading the kiss until Hana was pressed up against the wall.

Sensually, Brigitte slipped a thigh between her girlfriend's legs. Hana gasped and began to grind on it while the brunette kissed along her neck and shoulder. She was getting very flustered, but she didn't care. Brigitte had been her knight in shining armour.

Brigitte giggled. "You're such a cute girl."

Hana smiled. "Want me to buy you dinner?"

"Yes... But let's get a shower first," She grinned. "Can't exactly go to dinner as a stinky girl, can I?"

"Oh fine," Hana agreed. "But only if I join you."

"Deal."

xXx

**Author's Note:** Okay, here's another thing I had in my docs for a while that I wanted to edit up. Guppy and I did it ages back and tbh, I need to do more Mekanic stuff. These girls are adorable together and I feel like I must be having a type, because I always love the big buff girl smol cute girl ships hehe.

Anyway, see you next time!


End file.
